That Man, From Italy
by ezcap1st
Summary: Tsuna's got a new home tutor from Italy! What will he teach the innocent middle schooler? X27, Oneshot, AU, prompt from rebornanon/khrkinkmeme, LJ.


**A/N: **A very belated happy birthday fic for Xanxus! 10/10/10, nice~ But I missed it. TAT Forgive me, Xanxus-sama! Anyway, I didn't describe Xanxus's looks much, though I personally pictured him looking as the TYL!Xanxus, even though I stated he was 24. Coz well, I didn't want such a big age gap. You could picture his looks as he was during the Varia arc, if you find that version of him sexier. ^^

As always, point out any mistakes I missed/made, ConCrit is appreciated. (:

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Amano Akira~

* * *

"Xanxus, could you help me with the maths homework?"

The 24-year-old snorted, focusing on the brunet rather than trying to glare a hole into the wall opposite of where he was sitting on the brat's bed. Tsuna couldn't help but cower; even though the man had been staying in the house for about half a year now, he still didn't know Xanxus very well, and when the man was in a temper, he was downright **terrifying.**

The dark haired man grunted, then moved over to where Tsuna sat, his homework spread all over the surface of the table. He corrected some mistakes he found, and explained a few problems to Tsuna, telling him which formulae to use. The teen nodded, then turned back to his homework, leaving Xanxus to brood.

* * *

12 midnight would officially mark the arrival of October 10, his birthday, as well as spending six months in this 15-year-old brat's house as his _home tutor._ Xanxus hadn't wanted to, but his father and that advisor of his thought it would be good for him to broaden his horizons before they put him in charge of Vongola Corporations. Thus, he was sent to Japan to experience the foreign culture, as well as serve Sawada Iemitsu's – the advisor's - son as a home tutor. Two birds with one stone, as they jokingly put it.

His first impression of the teenager hadn't been a good one. Sawada Tsunayoshi had been freaked out by him - which was only natural, considering his nature and looks. He had stuttered and avoided looking Xanxus in the eye when they talked, shying away and distancing himself as well as he could. Xanxus had thought it was alright at first, since he thought scum should keep their distance from him. But soon it got annoying, and made him wonder if Iemitsu really was related to this brat. Two weeks after he arrived, he saw the brat being beaten up by the President of the Disciplinary Committee once, when he was late for school. **That **had pissed him off.

Nobody was allowed to hit the boy, not while the brat was _still_ _his charge_. So Xanxus stepped in and whisked the boy out of school grounds – all the while deflecting attacks from the President - and brought him home. Where he proceeded to chew out the brunet for letting that trash use him as a punching bag. Tsuna had replied, "That's how Hibari-san is. Ah, but since you're new here, you probably don't know," and explained to Xanxus about the tyranny of Hibari Kyouya in Namimori. At the end, though, he'd smiled and said, "Thanks for being concerned and saving me from Hibari-san. But, I think Hibari-san will hunt you down..."

Xanxus was dumbstruck; did that scum really think he _cared _about him? He didn't, but an opportunity had been offered to him, and he was not one to waste opportunities. (That was part of being a businessman.) He'd scoffed and arrogantly stated, "I'm not scared of that trash, I can defend myself just fine. You, on the other hand... Shall we make a deal? I'll be your home tutor and help you improve until I return to Italy, any problems with people you can't handle while I'm here, you tell them to come find me."

The red-eyed man had thought it was a pretty good deal. He hadn't detailed what he would help Tsuna improve in, because he was thinking he would have to toughen the boy up all around (since Iemitsu wasn't around to do the job). He would also take care of people who were after his charge, and most importantly, the brat** willingly** agreed to the deal, which meant he **willingly **agreed to Xanxus being his tutor. Therefore, he couldn't complain when Xanxus did his job as his home tutor. And Xanxus **would** be spartan on the boy, because he _did not want _a charge who would bring down his name and reputation.

Of course, Tsuna agreed. The poor boy didn't know what he got himself into.

* * *

And so, up till now, Xanxus had taught Tsuna harshly. Not only in education, but also in self-defense. That had been tough on Tsuna, who had lousy athletic abilities, but nevertheless, he did improve – to Xanxus's satisfaction. Not only that, Xanxus walked the brunet to school and back, frightening away possible bullies. Everyone in Namimori knew that Xanxus was Dame-Tsuna's home tutor, and anyone who picked on Dame-Tsuna had to face the scarred man. There were also rumours that Xanxus had fighting capabilities on par with Hibari-san, if not better. Nobody was suicidal enough to test if that rumour was true.

Returning back to the present, Xanxus studied the brunet in front of him. The teenager was focused on his maths homework, brows furrowed and chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. His face was slender, like a girl's. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, bringing chocolates to mind. And no matter how much training he went through, Tsuna never grew noticeably taller. As he continued to muse on how much Tsuna resembled a girl, the object of his thoughts dropped his pen and yawned, stretching his body. "Geh, finally done," the brunet mumbled. Xanxus, snapped out of his thoughts, gruffly ordered, "Show me your work."

The teenager obliged, passing his work to his home tutor, then rising to get ready for bed. He picked out a pair of pyjamas from his closet and shuffled to the bathroom to change, leaving Xanxus to finish checking his homework. When he returned, Xanxus had just finished going over the completed homework. "Yeah, no problems," he curtly announced, glancing at the clock to check the time. "It's my birthday," the Italian absent-mindedly commented.

"EEHHH? October 9 is your birthday, Xanxus?"

"No, it's October 10, freaking scum," Xanxus retorted. That prompted Tsuna to look at the clock, before he let out a quiet "Oh..."

"Well, uh, happy birthday, Xanxus! Haha, I guess this means I'm the first to wish you a happy birthday? Ah, I should probably tell mum tomorrow, she'd want to cook a feast and celebrate your birthday," Tsuna babbled, fidgeting nervously with the ends of his pyjama top. Xanxus stared blankly at the brunet; if he was going to wish him a happy birthday, it would make more sense to look at him, rather than the floor, while saying so, right?

"Scum, you gonna get me a birthday present?"

"Eh? Uh, if I can afford it, I guess... What do you want, Xanxus?"

"Oh, nothing expensive, just your virginity," the dark haired man smirked.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to stare blankly at him. "What's that?"

* * *

Xanxus nearly facepalmed in disbelief. Was the brat _that_ naïve? Apparently, yes, yes he was. Well, he should have expected it, Iemitsu wasn't around to give him the birds and the bees talk, and his mum probably didn't talk about that topic with her son, since it was obvious he wasn't going to be having sex with anyone. And in school the brat had no friends, the bullies made sure of that. So that meant nobody had given the teenager a hint about sex.

Okay, he could deal with it. He was the brat's home tutor after all. Poor kid didn't know what he was missing out on.

"Where's Nana?"

"Mum? I think she's out at Hibari-san's place... Hibari-san's parents are out of town for a seminar or something, and they asked mum to look after Hibari-san for the weekend, since they know each other," Tsuna replied. Xanxus smirked, looks like the whole house was free of other people, so he didn't have to worry about parental interference. "Trash, you're sleeping in my room tonight," he informed the brunet, then stood up and hauled the brat out behind him, switching off the room's lights on the way out.

In his room, Xanxus switched the lights on to a dim setting, pushing Tsuna onto his bed. He turned to the desk near his bed and pulled out the third drawer, sifting through the contents before finding what he wanted. "What're those?" Tsuna curiously asked, sitting up.

"These are lubricant and condoms," the red-eyed man replied, turning back to face Tsuna. "We're starting on a new subject, since you don't know what 'virginity' means," Xanxus stated. The brunet kept quiet, not knowing how to respond. Besides, when Xanxus started to teach him, he didn't like interruptions. "This new subject is called sex education; you can classify it under physical education. Anyway, you better not tell anyone that we're having these lessons, or else..."

With such an open ending, Tsuna gulped in fear, thoughts of impending, painful, torture-filled death flooding his mind. He knew Xanxus wouldn't mind killing him, the man had said so on multiple occasions. He also knew Xanxus had ways of covering up the murder and his body. The frightened brunet nodded furiously, eyes squeezed shut in terror, missing the smirk of amusement on his home tutor's face.

"This is the first lesson, so I suppose showing you would be faster, then explanations later. And since it's your first time I suppose I'll be gentle."

Tsuna's eyes flew open at that, did he just hear...? Seeing the serious expression on Xanxus's face, yeah, he had probably heard right. But Xanxus was going to be _gentle? _Whatever was coming next would probably _hurt_, **a lot.** '_Why me?' _he wailed internally, before praying that he would survive the pain that was going to be inflicted on him.

Xanxus leered at the naïve brunet, then pulled him in for a kiss. A light touch of lips on lips, then progressing to his tongue licking at Tsuna's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tsuna, surprised at Xanxus's actions, opened his mouth to ask what was going on. Of course, the Italian made use of the chance, and shoved his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth. The innocent teenager was unprepared, and froze at the feeling of a foreign tongue exploring his mouth. Xanxus, unsatisfied, coaxed Tsuna's tongue to respond. The brunet hesitantly pushed back, wondering just what he was supposed to do. This delighted Xanxus, who tangled Tsuna's tongue with his, showing him who was dominating. A while more, and Xanxus pulled away, letting Tsuna catch his breath. The teen looked at Xanxus; a haze of confusion evidently covering his chocolate orbs.

Xanxus leaned forward, capturing his student's lips again. This time his hands got busy, unbuttoning the top of his charge's pyjamas, then pulling it off the scrawny torso. He unbuttoned his own shirt, discarding the piece of clothing on the ground. Breaking off the kiss, he could see the mild stirrings of desire flickering in Tsuna's eyes. Xanxus smirked, pleased at himself.

"Take off your pants," he commanded. The teenager, acting on autopilot, did as the older man told him to. The scarred man sitting on the edge of the bed stared at his boxers lustfully, then in one swift motion, stood up and unzipped his own pants, shoving them down roughly. Tsuna recovered slightly and asked, "Wh-what are you doing, Xanxus?" "Teaching you," was the brusque reply. The younger male eyed Xanxus; apparently the man went commando. "You're pretty big," he observed. Xanxus snorted contemptuously. "Of course I am, I'm hard and I've already passed puberty, unlike you."

Tsuna blinked blankly, mumbling, "Oh..."

Xanxus snorted once again. "Take off those boxers too, then come sit on the bed," he instructed, reaching over for the lube and condoms. He opened one packet and rolled a condom over his own penis, then spread the lube over three of his right fingers. Tsuna was already obediently seated on the bed, naked and watching Xanxus. The older male grinned, then leaned over to Tsuna and chastely kissed him, before getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. His student once again had that blank look on his face, and Xanxus sighed. With his left hand, he pulled his student forward, his arm wrapped around Tsunayoshi's waist. The other hand pushed open his legs, carefully, so as to not rub the lube where it wasn't needed. "Be grateful, scum, I'm doing this only for now, cause it's your first time," so saying, he dipped his head and engulfed Tsuna's manhood with his mouth. "Eh? Xanxus!" The middle schooler tried to protest and ask what his tutor was doing, but all thoughts flew out the window when Xanxus started to suck.

The older male was amused... Tsunayoshi was really inexperienced; it seemed that making him cum would be easy. But then again, he was a virgin, it'd be better not to tease him too much or his stamina would run out and Xanxus would be left high and dry. With that thought in mind, he inserted one finger into Tsuna's hole. The teenager didn't seem to notice it... good. Pushing and wiggling the finger around, he decided to go ahead and insert the second finger. "Gah!" Okay, his charge had definitely felt that. Better focus on the blowjob; licking and sucking alternately, grazing the brat's dick with his teeth. As for his fingers, he timed himself properly; with each hard suck, he scissored the hole.

Quite troublesome, but it was better to go through the trouble rather than traumatize the brat. Now for the last finger, just thrust it into the hole straightforwardly, and stretch the brat's hole some more, while wiggling his fingers and trying his luck to see if he could hit his student's prostrate.

Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case. Tsuna, panting hard, gasped, "Xan-xanxus! I, I'm going to," which alerted Xanxus and made him stop his ministrations on the younger male's dick. The brunet whined, but didn't do anything when the Italian shot him a glare. Xanxus didn't pull out his fingers, but reached for another condom with his left hand. Tossing a packet to the brunet, he barked at Tsuna to "Open that," and took out the condom inside to roll over Tsuna's cock. After that he finally pulled out his fingers, causing the brunet to inhale sharply and stare at him accusingly. Xanxus just ignored the look, standing up and grabbing the bottle of lubricant.

"Trash, lie on the bed, face in the pillow and ass in the air," Xanxus directed. The teenager complied, crawling over to bury his face in the fluffy pillow, propping his butt in the air as Xanxus ordered him to. In the back of his mind, he wondered what was coming next. It hadn't been very painful, so far... So how much longer before the pain came?

Xanxus took a moment to admire the view before his eyes – his cute, girlish-looking student, obediently doing as told, hands loosely gripping the bedsheets, raising his ass high in the air, with that adorable stretched asshole just waiting for him to penetrate... His pupils dilated with lust, as he rubbed lube onto the condom. Finished with preparations, he closed the cover of the bottle and carelessly tossed it onto the floor, then moved behind Tsuna. Right, the brat's a virgin, gotta be gentle, Xanxus continually reminded himself. Bending over Tsuna's body, he whispered huskily, "This is going to hurt a bit."

It was unexpected, to say the least. Xanxus was warning him about the pain? Ah, so the pain was coming... Argh, it just had to be when he started feeling slightly comfortable. The hot breaths on his ear didn't help distract him much, but the hand rubbing his dick to hardness was. Wait, was something prodding his asshole? Were things supposed to go **up** the asshole, in general? No, right? Then, what...? Tsuna turned his head to look behind, and received a nasty shock. "Xanxus! You can't fit that in me! It's too big!"

Xanxus grunted, ignoring the cries of the brat. He was protesting, which was to be expected, but after coming this far, damned if Xanxus was just going to back off. "Shut up," he snarled, a little breathlessly. He was trying to control himself, but it was _hard_ when the brat made so much noise and distracted him. Slowly, he pushed the head of his penis in, and tried to fit the rest of himself in.

Meanwhile, tears were springing to Tsuna's eyes. "Guh! Stop! Time out, Xanxus! It hurts!" The brunet could feel Xanxus sliding in, ever so slowly, and it felt like his ass was tearing in two; and _oh god it hurt._ It hurt like crazy. He sobbed, turning his head back to bury it in the pillow, fisting the bedsheets a lot more roughly and tightly now. He couldn't think properly, all that registered was **pain**. Hazily, he could feel someone stroking his cock, body heat pressed against his back, a hand running reassuringly through his hair, and the sound of words of comfort being murmured quietly.

As the two of them stayed motionless, in that position, it slowly dawned on Tsuna that the pain wasn't increasing. Rather, it was dulling down. The hand ruffling his hair had stopped, and was now resting on his neck. The teenager turned his head, and saw Xanxus bent over him, eyes peering down at him, appearing worried.

"You alright?" the man asked roughly. Tsuna just sniffed, then in a shaky voice said, "I think it's okay now..." The scarred man made a noise of acknowledgement, then pushed himself up, pulling his dick out. The brunet nearly sighed in relief, until he felt it thrusting back into him. The pace Xanxus was going at was slow, probably to decrease the pain he felt, but it still felt horrible. Then, miraculously, he felt pleasure for a moment.

"Ah!"

Xanxus smirked. Seemed like he had found the brat's prostate. About damn time too, he was starting to feel slightly bad for forcing himself on a crying virgin. Good thing he had been going slow, otherwise he might have missed the area where the brat's prostate was located. Anyway, his student didn't seem to be in that much pain anymore, and his eyes were starting to glaze over with a familiar look. Now that he had located the area of pleasure for his student, he could get started on pleasuring himself. Gripping the brunet's hips tightly, Xanxus pulled out, then slammed back in roughly, eliciting a loud moan from Tsuna. Aiming in the general direction of the brunet's prostate, he brutally thrusted hard and fast, the warmth of his charge's hole felt like it was sucking him in. The older man groaned at the feeling; it was truly bliss.

On the other hand, Tsuna could hardly keep up with Xanxus's pace. New waves of pleasure kept assaulting his senses, and all coherent thoughts were lost. Somewhere in his mind, he vaguely thought that his knees were starting to get uncomfortable, and that he sounded really lewd, before those thoughts were overridden with the feeling of a hand pumping his cock. Focusing, he could remember the name of the person who was making him feel this pleasure. "A-ah, X-xanxus, ah, I'm going to, ah, cum," the brunet managed to choke out, mixed with his moans. The man he was addressing leant close to his face, hot breath ghosting over his right ear, as he _purred _in a silky, dark voice, "Cum for me."

With those words, Tsuna cried out wordlessly, his semen spurting out of his cock and into the condom. He felt warm, satisfied, and boneless; he would probably have slumped onto the bed if not for Xanxus's hands on his waist. Trying to compose himself, the teenager panted, sucking in breaths of air, then slowly regulating his breathing. He could feel a warmth in his asshole, which probably was Xanxus. With a few more shallow thrusts, the warmth stopped moving, and he could feel Xanxus's grip on his hips loosen. He could also hear Xanxus's ragged panting, before the man pulled out of him, moving away and keeping rather quiet. The sound of a 'click' signified the switching off of the room's lighting, and Xanxus padded back.

Hands flipped him over, and he didn't resist. Xanxus pulled the condom off him, then tied it and threw it into the wastepaper basket. "That was lesson one, practical, I'll cover the theory part tomorrow," Xanxus stated in a hoarse voice. Tsuna blinked, then opened his mouth to reply, only to get kissed. "Go to sleep, lesson two's for tomorrow." The older man pulled up the blankets, shoved Tsuna underneath, then crawled in behind Tsuna, hugging the teenager to his chest as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Xanxus woke up feeling content, and realized the reason for that was lying beside him. He'd better get some painkillers for the brat, he was going to be hurting when he woke up. As the dark haired man descended the stairs, he contemplated that coming to Japan _might_ have been good after all. Now to make clear to that useless student of his that they had just done things only lovers would do, and where they stood with each other from now on...


End file.
